A White Crystal
by NadineXX654
Summary: Kyriu's sister comes back to him after 4 long years. read it, it's better than the summary. rated M because of later chapters! yay this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**hey first time writing a story on here ^_^ be nice and review please ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a new day in the New Domino City and everything was back to normal, well some of it. Yusei, Jack and Crow where in the town, in a garage fixing there D-Wheelers, Kyriu was next door form the garage in the shop getting more ramen for him and the guys, Aki went to school and Rua and Ruka where at school, it was the same school as Aki, but Aki was a senior. Aki and the twins where at the New Duel Academy that was built and Aki was also learning of to Duel on a Duel Runner and Yusei was working on making her a D-Wheeler. Carly was in the Duel Academy as well but her class was on a school trip. Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kyriu went to visit Aki and the twins at school sometimes and the twins enjoys Yusei and the guys coming to see them.

Kyriu's POV

We were riding to the Duel Academy to go and see Aki and the twins and when we got there, they where there waiting on us. We parked our D-Wheelers and got off them and walked over to Aki and the twins "Hey guys how are you finding school today?" I said as I went and gave Aki a hug and a kiss "it's going great Kyriu we get to learn how to duel while on these cool new skate boards!!" Rua said and he was now jumping up and down like he just got ice down his back "Guess what everybody!!" I said as everyone turned and faced me "What?" it came from Yusei with a questioning look "my sister is coming back, she's finally coming back after 4 long years" I said it with happiness and I was happy that she was coming back, I wonder what she looks like now? "So is this the girl you were talking about with me? The one with the really long white hair?" Yusei gave me a questioning look again "yeah that's her. Her name is Chrystal. She's 18 just like Aki and I think she's coming to this school tomorrow so, watch out for her and if she's in your classes get to know her, show her around, then bring her to the garage after school ok?" I gave Aki a look and she just smiled "ok I will" she looked up at me and put her hand on my face and pulled me down so she could give me a kiss.

Chrystal's POV

I can't wait till I see my brother again after so long. He called me to ask how I was doing and after all that I say I'm coming back. He's told me so much about this Yusei Fudo and I couldn't just stay where I was and not see him and his friends, I don't know what these feelings are about Yusei but I have a good feeling its good. "I wonder where this hotel is?" I don't get to see my brother until after my first day at the Duel Academy so I'll have to wait until then. I found the hotel I'm staying at and when I got to my room I just put my stuff down and headed straight for the pay phones and I dialled his number it rang for a bit and he answered.

Yusei's POV

Kyriu's phone started to ring and when he answered "hello" Kyriu said and then the next thing I know he's jumping about going nuts about who's on the other side of the phone call "I can't believe it I'm going to get to see you tomorrow, oh, are you going to the Duel Academy tomorrow?" he said and everybody got who he was on the phone to, it was his sister the one who he told me so much about, he even told me what blood type she is. I wonder what he's trying to do? "That's great Chrystal I'll get to see you tomorrow. See you then and get some rest ok?" he hung up the phone and started smiling like made "my sister should be here tomorrow. Aki give me a text if she is there ok?" Kyriu said as he gave Aki a kiss "ok Kyriu. I love you." She said it with a cheerful smile plastered across her face "I love you too Aki" and they kissed "Come on we got to go, we've got work to do at the garage." We all turned to crow, we all gave him a look as to say 'thanks for ruining the moment' "what?" Jack hit Crow across the head "ok, ok I'm sorry" he said no wanting to get hit again. With that we all started to get on our duel runners and we started our engines and we were of.

Aki's POV

They were of just like that and everybody was staring at us now so, me, Rua and Ruka headed back to the school grounds and just then I received a phone call it was Chrystal "hello Chrystal why are you calling me?" I asked as I was still walking to the school grounds "I was wondering what Yusei is like?" what Yusei was like "what do you mean?" I'm not quite getting what she's saying to me "what does he looks like' tall, short, what kind of hair he has that sort of stuff" "oh so that's what you meant well……." I told her every little detail I know about Yusei Fudo. "Bye Chrystal I'll see you tomorrow in class" and after she said bye we hung up and just in time for the bell to ring.

At that everything went by really fast for everybody and they all couldn't wait for Chrystal to arrive tomorrow and little did everyone know, Yusei was the most excited about Chrystal's arrival.

* * *

how was that should I continue ??


	2. Chapter 2

_The night before Chrystal's arrival._

Yusei's POV

I can't seem to sleep tonight is that I can't stop thinking about Chrystal? "I need some sleep for work tomorrow but I can't stop thinking about Chrystal" and what was bugging me is that Kyriu had showed me a recent photo of her that she sent him about two weeks ago and she looked so beautiful, she had long white hair about to her knees and her eyes that's what dragged me in it was those eyes they where crystal ice blue and I can't resist a look at them when he shows me her photo. What's Kyriu trying to do to me? I don't know how but I like her and now I'm starting to get dirty images of her, what's wrong with me? "Oh shit I'm hard" I said in a low voice so no one could hear me. 'How can a girl do this to me no girl has ever affected me like this', I turned on my side and I slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up the next morning and sat up "wow that was a weird dream, but why did I have that dream in the first place?" I looked down to see I had a bit of a bulge in my boxers, all I could do was go to the bathroom and take a shower. I turned around in my bed and before I got up I glanced at the clock it said "5 a.m. I'm actually up before everyone else, oh well guess I'll have a nice long shower" at that I got up and went in to the shower. About 30 minutes after I was in the shower I started to think about Chrystal again "I wonder what she's up to? She's probably still sleeping" just then my phone started ringing, so I jumped out the shower, got a towel and went to get my phone and noticed it was a text. The texted said 'hi sorry if I've woke you but I know by brother is still asleep and he told me you get up at this time of the morning, can you tell him to give me a call when he gets up please and thank you Yusei. Oh and this is Chrystal by the way xx ^_^' my eyes widened at the kisses at the end of that but I knew that I should reply "ok Chrystal I'll tell him ^_^ what are you doing up this early for? xx" I sent the text and I put my phone down and started to get dressed. I had just got the bottom half of my overalls on so I tied the sleeves together and got my phone and went down stairs to get my breakfast I opened the text it said 'oh I'm up because I have about an hours' drive to school from where I am so I have to leave in 45 minutes to get there ^^ I'm looking forward to seeing you and everyone else^_^ see you at the end of school xx' I looked at the text and I didn't even notice Aki was behind me "Yusei who's texting you at this time in the morning?" I looked at her with wide eyes "umm it's Chrystal" Aki gave me a little smirk "oh is it now, What she saying?" she asked that smirk still on her face "she asked me to tell Kyriu to call her when he gets up" her smirk went away "ok" Aki walked away at that.

Chrystal's POV

I received a text from Yusei just as I was about to leave the hotel 'I'm looking forward to seeing you too^^see you then xx' were sending each other kisses oh why is he doing this to me? I already had an interesting dream about him last night I don't need more images about him, then I found myself looking through my phone and I stopped on one particular picture, it was Yusei the one that Kyriu had sent me so I knew what he looked like, it was just like what I'd drawn from the details that Aki gave me, I put my phone away and got on my bike, I've already meet Carly she came about 10 minutes ago to get my stuff to take it to her house where I was staying, I was staying with Aki as well. Carly asked me before she left if I wanted a ride to school but I said that I had a ride and showed her my D-Wheels, her jaw dropped to her knees so, she left it at that and drove off.

_An hour later_

I was just about at school and when I saw it in reach I saw the school park space and saw a Duel Runner and I parked next to it and I phoned Aki she answered, I said "hey Aki can you come get me at the D-Wheel racks please?" I looked about to see if I could see her and she said that she was around there and would be here in a minute "ok great bye" I hung up the phone and put it in my bag and just sat on my bike and waited then I heard a person say 'Chrystal" and I automatically stood up and said "yeah" it was Aki "hey Chrystal, wow your more beautiful in real life never mind the pictures, wow" I looked at myself "I'm not beautiful just an ordinary person who rides on D-Wheels" I said it with a smile "oh, your' still beautiful" she smiled at me "come on let's get to class so we can get this day over with" she added, so we started walking to the school entrance, Carly was standing at the door "come on guys" she said as we walked in the door, I got a few 'wows and she's pretty and whoa hottie' I just kept going to class ignoring every stair I got. We walked in to class about 5 minutes before the bell so we sat down and started talking and some guys came up to us and one sat down right in front of me 'oh joy' was the look on Aki's face, something tells me this isn't the first time this has happened to them. "Hey hottie, you new here?" the guy in front of me said that I just ignored him completely and looked at Aki and Carly, Aki gave me a look as to say 'just keep ignoring him and he'll go away' but he didn't go away, in fact he got closer to me and rubbed my arm "your hot wunna be my girlfriend?" I shot back at him "NO!" and he looked at me "oh come on hottie" he said it while staring at by breasts, I was getting angry, "N.O. SPELLS NO! Got it" it looked like he was getting pissed off now but I didn't care what he was thinking, then he stood up, then the teacher walks in "right everyone to your seats now we have a new guest in Duel Academy, why don't you intradoses yourself" I stood up "hello I'm Chrystal and I really like duelling" I sat right back down after I was finished.

_About the end of 6__th__ period_

Wow it's almost the end of the day already, but I can't wait till school is over, I finally get to see my brother after 4 long years, oh I can't wait till I see him, but I'm really looking forward to seeing Yusei, I wonder if he's hotter in real life? I'll just have to wait and see him. Aki poke her pen into my back and I turned round "what?" I asked as I twisted my head to see if the teacher was looking and turned back "you looking forward to seeing your brother again?" she asked with a smile on her lips "yeah I'm looking forward to it, and I'm also looking forward to seeing Yusei for some resin" Aki looked at me with a grin plastered right along her lips and I gave her a questioning look "you've got a crush on Yusei, aw that is so sweet Chrystal" I felt my cheeks turn red and they felt really hot to the touch "I don't know how I feel about Yusei, it might it might be that I like him, I don't know" 'I think I do like him in that way' she interrupted my thoughts gave me nudge to hurry up and pack so I did and before you knew it we were heading out the door. Me and Aki got on our D-Wheels and Carly got in her car and we headed for Yusei's garage.


End file.
